Killer Croc
Waylon Jones (ウェイロン・ジョーンズ, Weiron Jōnzu), also known as Killer Croc (キラークロック, Kirā Kurokku), is one of Batman's more commonly opponents. Born with a rare body mutation and a form of atavism, he has the strength, speed, agility, tail, fangs & claws, healing rate, amphibian attributes & aggression of an actual reptile. Waylon Jones was constantly bullied and taunted by his incredibly abusive and alcoholic aunt because of his reptilian appearance. In retaliation to his discrimination, Waylon killed her. Waylon fled from society and eventually went joining a traveling circus, where he was made part of the freak-show. Bonding with his fellow carnival performers and workers in the show, Waylon actually felt as if like he had a family for the first time. Until this came to a tragic end however, when there was a horrendous attack, destroying the circus/carnival and killing all whom Jones felt affection for Waylon's genetic mutation caused his body to grow to grotesque proportions, with his skin becoming hardened and scaly. Killer Croc eventually became detached from humanity, and his misanthropy grew as did his bestial nature, pushing him to a life of crime as a brutal and cannibalistic murderer. Driven by hatred and a lust for violence, Killer Croc began seeking revenge on all humanity to satisfy his means of being provided with money and satisfy his appetite for a larger scope of victims. He was also one of the eight assassins hired by Black Mask (actually Joker in disguise) to kill Batman on Christmas Eve. "Tick Tock! Feed the Croc!" :—Killer Croc. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Steve Blum (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Born with a rare mutation that made him reptilian and crocodile-like, his skin green and scaly, and which grew his body to grotesque proportions, Waylon Jones was raised in a genetics research facility within Arkham for study. He briefly worked as a carnival freak under the name Killer Croc, but his misanthropy grew as did his bestial nature, pushing him to a life of crime. As his physical condition and mental state deteriorate, Killer Croc becomes a more bestial foe, increasingly detached from humanity. Appearance As Waylon Jones As Killer Croc Waylon was very tall and broad-shouldered, fitted with natural extreme musculature, and is completely bald all over his body. In his first evolution, his less human traits were his filed teeth and nails, as well as his rough greenish-grey scaly skin, all resembling that of a crocodile (hence his code-name "Killer Croc"), though his filled teeth more resemble those of sharks. This is all due to the genetic disorder (extreme epidermolytic hyperkeratosis) than Waylon was born with. In addition, his eyelids are horizontal and come together on the sides of his eyes. In his second evolution, his body had became more green, scaly skin with a pale, white hue to his chest in his second body change. Croc was barefoot (although he had bandages that were wrapped around his feet), and also had them wrapped around his hands and wrists as well. Croc wore black trousers that had faint, white pinstripes. Croc had a black belt around his waist and had loose, red overalls. Croc was shirtless (a trait that he had possibly carried over from his career as a wrestler), and had faint, yellow eyes with black, slitted pupils. From his chest upwards, Croc had scaly skin, yet, and his belly appeared to have softer skin and was not scaly like the rest of his body. In his third and final evolution, Croc's evolution expanded greatly and he was double the mass that he was in Asylum with large spiky growths protruding from his left shoulder and his body much larger and bulkier than before, and he towered over the other characters, appearing to be twice the size of Two-Face, Batman and Nightwing. He also grew a large tail; however, he wears the mixture pants, and a makeshift loincloth held up by a metal chain. He seemed to be oddly shaped and constricted much like the Elephant Man. It was strongly implied if not outright stated that Croc's "evolution" was the result of an adaptive reaction to the extreme trauma he underwent from the experimentation that he was forced to undergo at Iron Heights. *Hair Color: N/A *Eye Color: Yellow *Height: 11 ft. *Weight: 210 lb. Attributes: *Killer Croc has incredibly thick, tough skin, a long and large tail, even razor-sharp teeth and claws. *Animalistic intellect *An expert wrestler & street fighter, his strength and stamina are at a near-superhuman level. *Heightened senses, and extremely fast reflexes. *Tracking *Incredibly fast underwater *Able to survive in water for extended periods of time. *An intense hatred of humanity. *Feral animal-behavior. *Savage, animalistic & barbaric mental state *Cannibalistic. Gallery Background Personality Waylon Jones's condition would gradually make him more and more into a monster, eradicating any traces of humanity that might have been left, as Waylon became a grim and brooding monster in both body and spirit, always seeking his next meal. Relationships Friends/Allies *Traveling Circus **Betty Family *unnamed mother, desceased *unnamed father *unnamed aunt, deceased Neutral * False Facers ** Roman Sionis/Black Mask * Joker * Slade Wilson/Deathstroke - * Garfield Lynns/Firefly - * Larissa Diaz/Copperhead - * Floyd Lawton/Deadshot - * Lester Buchinsky/Electrocutioner - * Sandra Wu-San/Lady Shiva - * Antonio Dorrance/Bane - * Suicide Squad ** Rick Flag - Team leader. * Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn - Team mate. * George Harkness/Captain Boomerang - Team mate. * June Moone/Enchantress - Team mate. * Chato Santana/El Diablo - Team mate. * Christopher Weiss/Slipknot - Team mate. Rivals Enemies * Bat Family ** Bruce Wayne/Batman - Enemy. ** Barbara Gordon/Batgirl/Oracle ** Tim Drake/Robin * Tatsu Yamashiro/Katana - Team mate turned Enemy. * Teen Titans ** Dick Grayson/Robin/Nightwing * Catwoman * Blackgate Prison ** Martin Joseph * Gotham City Police Department ** Peter Grogan ** James Gordon ** Harvey Bullock * Arkham Asylum Staff ** Quincy Sharp ** Aaron Cash ** Thomas Armbruster Powers and Abilities Powers *'Unique Reptilian-Mutated Physiology & Psychology': *'Regenerative Healing Factor': He has regenerative powers similar to a reptile such as being able to regenerate lost limbs, organs & massive bruises and cuts. Waylon's genetic mutation has gifted him with a healing factor that is almost unable to be charted. Minor lacerations disappear within minutes and he has fully regenerated an amputated hand within a week. *'Armored Skin': His skin has hardened to the point where it is invulnerable to most forms of abrasion and even high caliber weapons fired from a distance. He can Also Stand extreme pressure conditions. For example, Killer Croc survived the fall from Wayne Tower and healed completely. **'Enhanced Senses': Waylon is able to feel movement while under water and find his prey using this movement. **'Amphibian': Although not officially able to breathe under water, Croc is able to hold his breath under water for an incredibly long time and swim at unbelievably fast speeds. **'Swimming': **'Superhuman Durability': **'Superhuman Speed': **'Claws': Croc's nails also seemed to alter with him as well, transforming into razor sharp claws. He used them to cut open doors or crush skulls and cut people clean in half. **'Teeth': Croc's teeth were large, yet still human. He can bite down through any bone, metal, and wood. **'Tail': Abilities *'Hand-to-Hand Combat (Basic)': Strength level *'Super-Human Strength': Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past His Early Days of Crime Life as a Hired Assassin During Years Passage While this was the first of their encounters, it would not be the last, as over the years Croc would find himself in and out of Arkham Asylum, escaping to wreak havoc on Gotham, only to be caught and returned by Batman. During one of these escapes, he devoured the hand of Guard Aaron Cash. Synopsis See also External links * Killer Croc Wikipedia * Killer Croc DC Database Notes & Trivia * Killer Croc first appeared in Batman #357 (January 1984). Category:Humans Category:Mutations Category:Males Category:Assassins Category:Arkham Asylum Inmates Category:DC Universe Characters